


You Are My Goddess

by JelliPuddi



Category: Puyo Puyo, 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliPuddi/pseuds/JelliPuddi
Summary: Alternate ending to "My Best Friend, I Love Forever" where Rulue allows Doppelgänger Arle to exist in her world, and stay for a night. More secrets of the past are unraveled, and Rulue soon finds unexpected comfort within this peculiar version of Arle.





	You Are My Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, is it? I was toying with the idea of a "good ending" for a while actually, but then someone on my blog said to consider writing more fics, so here it is!
> 
> This one is a little shorter, but I hope it's okay!

_ The first time, I was afraid… _

_ The second, I had gained my courage…  _

_The third, I understood…_

 

Arle and Carbuncle, in worry, watched over the unconscious Rulue, battered from her last stand against the Count.

And every moment from there on, I knew what my emotions really were. I would never leave your side.

“Rulue,” Arle cried, “come to your senses, wake up! Tell me you’re okay!”

 

* * *

 

She opened the door, figuratively and literally to the doppelgänger. This was a mistake, no doubt in Rulue’s mind, to trust the one claiming Arle’s identity, letting her into the world that Rulue knew and loved. This doppelgänger, she had used Satan, wanted to dispose of the already known Arle, bitter towards this whole existence that Rulue could not believe was a replicated lie.

But it wasn’t like Rulue wanted to shut her out. No, that was wrong, and cruel. Especially when Rulue knew that doppelgängers like her only wanted to exist. It wasn’t like they were a fabrication, or an existence trying to actively take over another. They just wanted to live, and pushing this Arle away would just hurt her more.

After all…

“You are not the first of your kind I have met,” Rulue said to the doppelgänger who was sitting there, drinking a cup of tea from an elegant set. Doppelgänger Arle looked up to her and smirked, but it was not a happy one. Realizing what she was implying, Rulue hesitated. “Not in the sense that they were referred to as ‘doppelgänger’ also, but,” she stammered, “he also had red eyes, red attire, merely wanted to be a part of this world and exist as another. He wished to take the powers of others in order to survive.”

The doppelgänger chuckled lightly. “Is that so? Would you say this person was separate from the original or was he real like I was?” While the doppelgänger spoke, Rulue took a quick glance at Minotauros, who was responsible for bring the two their tea. He was arguably more uneasy about the situation than Rulue, startled to see that another Arle was existing, and her color scheme was so similar to the other doppelgänger they had encountered before.

“He took Schezo’s power and form,” Rulue continued, “I do not know the whole story since that dark mage will not speak of it. Minotauros was there for it as well, so forgive him for being cautious about you. You remind him of the one we referred to at the time as Doppelgänger Schezo.” Rulue sighed, wishing that Schezo told everyone the full story behind that clone in particular. Both Rulue and Arle had taken pity on Doppelgänger Schezo in the past, and now, Rulue found herself feeling sorry for doppelgängers again.

“Fascinating. I’m tempted to suggest that perhaps a part of Schezo crawled back into the world, but that’s very unlikely, considering how I managed to outlive him.” Blowing on the hot tea, the doppelgänger sipped it, savory the sweet taste of honey that was inside. “Satan could only replicate him from what he knew, just like he did with you and Minotauros.” Upon hearing his name mentioned, Minotauros flicked his ears a few times in shock.

Rulue gestured for him to exit, hoping that her servant would not have an existential crisis later on. “So, it’s safe to assume that a ‘doppelgänger’ of myself does not exist?” Doppelgänger Arle paused, putting the cup of tea back on its saucer, thinking about it.

“If a version of you with all your memories, retaining the same bitterness as I, did truly exist, I would not be pursuing you now, my dear friend. I probably would be less intent to invade this realm, since I would have the one thing I always wanted.” Blood rushed into Rulue’s face, making her flick her red fan open, just to hide her expression. It wasn’t much use, since the doppelgänger could notice it right away, a giggle escaping her. “This is going to be painful to say, but you were gone long before the Creator was defeated. I was the only living being, so you could imagine how this could take a toll on one’s sanity.”

This was annoying. What was so special about Arle? Why was Satan always after her? Because of Carbuncle, right? How did she manage to survive for so long? 

“Four years after we met, during the turmoil age, I came to learn that I was the descendant of a powerful mage named Lilith. Satan only loved the appearance of Arle for her power and appearance resembling Arle, combined the fact Arle was able to go under Lyla’s Ruins and live. In other words, the cycle of life, death, and reincarnation had stabbed the Creator in his own back. Arle’s image resembles Lilith, but I am the true reincarnation. I am she who has all the knowledge and power. As far as Satan is aware, you are not an incarnation of anyone important in his life.”

“What is so special about Lilith!?” Rulue snapped, slamming her hands on the table, nearly causing it to break under the palm of her hand.

“Lilith was the first one Satan desired as his wife, after she had defeated him several times.” The doppelgänger found herself chuckling even more now, as her gaze remained on Rulue. “But who says this was ever requited? If I were Lilith, I would be using that buffoon for a mean’s to the end. I am certain she just played along until she found a better soulmate.”

This was crushing for Rulue, as if this doppelgänger could shatter her heart any further, she took the bits of what was left and stomped on them. It was only the truth though, as Rulue had to try her hardest to believe this doppelgänger, no matter how painful it was. “Actually,” the doppelgänger started again, her eyes widening. “Tell me something Rulue, do you know of the legends regarding Goddess of Spacetime?”

“Do I?” Rulue sneered, trying to hide how broken she was feeling. “When I was improving my skill in Nazo Puyo, I went and prayed to the Goddess of Time!” The doppelgänger found herself more amused, finishing up her tea before continuing.

“The Goddess of Spacetime was a beautiful woman. She took many appearances throughout several eras, but the one books write down is one of blue hair and green eyes. I am not certain if she and Lilith knew each other all those years ago, but I would be amazed. You have a striking resemblance to the goddess, I hope you realize. Either consider this a compliment, or a sign of how much of a buffoon Satan is.”

Once again, Rulue was startled, stuttering as her face became as red as her fan. “Don’t say stupid things like that! I may be sometimes full of myself, but to be compared to an actual Goddess,” she took a moment to calm down, taking a deep breath and then releasing. “I’ll never be good enough to satisfy the Goddess of Time, much less, I shouldn’t even be compared to her. If sweet Satan cannot look my way because I lack in magical prowess compared to Arle and this supposed Lilith person from a different timeline, then why compare me to someone who takes the sacrificed souls of Puyo and exchanges them to powerful magic?”

The doppelgänger got up from her seat finally, examining Rulue from where she stood. “I wish I could tap in all your memories, Rulue. Then you could see how much more you really were. You are worthy of being compared to the Goddess of Spacetime. There was the time you rescued Carbuncle, the instance where you saved me from the Count, the moment where you returned to your hometown and were forced to fight your teachers, the sad day where you had to confront your father… You are brave, and strong. Magic is not what is important, so much as the heart is.

“I truly think that the Goddess of Spacetime, somewhere, sees herself in you. In the same way that Lilith saw herself in me, and the Rune Lord saw himself in Schezo. She desires a successor, because one day, the world will need a new Goddess. Satan had already taken the place of those bastards Creator and God, and I had taken Lilith’s—”

“I am only just a replica.”

 

Those words stung. Rulue had used the doppelgänger’s own logic against her. “I am not the Rulue you knew, I am not worthy at all. I’m just something Satan made, and you said it yourself!” She cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes. “I’m not good enough to be the me that you claim to know. All I do is chase after Satan, I treat Arle like an antagonist, and everyone is an afterthought. The old me, she would have never done that, the Rulue that you knew, she would be insulted to be compared to the one standing before you! Why do you even bother with me?”

Doppelgänger Arle embraced her gently, patting her on the back. “Shush,” she muttered, “you are speaking nonsense now. Rulue, you are a special person no matter what. Replica or not, neither matters to me. You are not weak, you are not selfish, you are the same person I befriended, and the same person I love. Nothing could change my mind or heart on that.” Rulue found herself burying her face in the doppelgänger’s shoulder, something she would have never imagined doing. Ironic, how she originally was taking pity on this one claiming to be the Arle, when Rulue instead found herself needing the comfort.

“Even if you do not want to be compared to her, I will say, you are my goddess, Rulue. I wanted to follow you to the ends of this world back then, but unfortunately, at the time, you could not catch up, as fate had different plans for me.” The embrace became a little tighter, as the doppelgänger hummed gently. “But now, we’re together again, and to me, you are the real Rulue, and there is no other. You are the Rulue you’ve always been.”

 

Why?

Was was it that Arle was showing love to Rulue more than Satan ever could?

Was it better this way? Rulue had always been in love with Satan, for as long as she could remember, but right now, she found herself being pushed to someone so familiar, but also so foreign to her. This was no doppelgänger, Rulue refused to think of her as this from now on. She was the same as Arle, but completely different in some places. Should Rulue treat her as a separate person? Or the same?

She would start being nicer to the blue Arle from now on, that’s the only conclusion Rulue could come to. Sometimes many people share the same first name, but it’s so odd for them to have the last one also. 

“Arle,” Rulue spoke, but said nothing afterward. It was enough to acknowledge this woman, once referred to as doppelgänger, as Arle.

 

She didn’t even realize that Arle had begun to purse her lips together, gently pressing them against Rulue’s.

  

_ The first time, I was afraid… and wanted to pull back from the kiss. _

_ The second, I had gained my courage… and returned my affection. _

_ The third, I understood… my emotions, our feelings were mutual. _

 

It felt like an eternity in Arle’s embrace, but Rulue eventually knew when it had to end, as she pulled away for air. Once again, her face was hot, coming to the realization of what had just happened.

“I love you,” Arle declared. “Starting today, I will always be with you. Even if I can’t exist as the regular Arle you know, I can still be an Arle that’s part of your life.”

It was so tempting for Rulue to say that the Arle standing before her was the Arle that she knew, the one that mattered, but that would be a little rude to the Arle who only wore blue. Besides, Rulue was becoming too tired to cry out her feelings any further.

Exhausted, Rulue shuffled back, preparing to leave. “I’m going to bed,” she muttered.

“Do you need company?” Arle asked, following her. “I do not wish for you to be alone is all.”

Normally, Rulue would object to anyone accompanying her while she slept. No one was allowed in there, not unless they wanted a fist to their face for stumbling upon a plush doll or two of Satan. Perhaps it was time to store those away, especially if Rulue was going to have someone with her from now on.

Why didn’t she just tell Arle to get her own room!? Rulue felt like an idiot, but it wasn’t like Arle would let her be for tonight. Not after that emotional breakdown, something which no one had ever seen. Just this once, it would be okay to share a room with somebody.

No. Not somebody. Arle Nadja, more than a friend, a companion who would always be on Rulue’s side. Even when they clashed, or something else acted as a wall between them, Arle still cared for Rulue. It had always been that way. The only difference now was that Rulue could recognize this too, and cared back more than she did before.

Perhaps, in the old life, a long time ago,  Lilith had that relationship with the Goddess of Time. 

But who could know?


End file.
